Ser Kira definitivamente no es fácil!
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: ¿Ligth se encuentra en graves aprietos? Y ¿Es que acaso L esta dormido? no...corrijo..L esta profundamente dormido, Ademas, ¿en donde encaja una granja de cacatúas africanas en todo esto? Vale, vale, no estaba drogada al escribir esto, solo...ligeramente Borracha. ES UN DRABLE muy largo o un fic MUY corto, ¿curiosos? bien, !entren, lean y critiquen y destruyan!


Jeeeeee aquii estoy! de nuevo al ataque! En fin estoy empezando a creer que definitivamente el drama es lo mió…..pero de todas formas intentare hacer algo con...bueno….¿!humor?...si es que se puede! Porque yo no tengo humor realmente carezco de el! Aunque si les sirve y les da risa de verdad avísenme…con un lindo y dulce revienw se les agradecería dar señales de vida!

Death Note! Pese a lo inverosímil de la idea…acabo de terminar de ver Death note….animax hizo que me picara la curiosidad….aun NO supero la muerte de L..(Ni la de Michael jackson pero ese no es el caso)…..L no pudo haber muertoo waaaaa no puedo creer que Near un niño de 8 años pueda descubrir a Kira y L de 27 y se supone un genio no! No es justo (no me cae para nada mal near pero bueh….)

Disclaimer: Death Note no es mió! No lo será y no tengo ningún derecho sobre el…si escucharon que L es mió es solo una alucinación de su sucio cerebro! Por otro lado la trama SI es mía, solo mía y de mi propiedad…no la presto….no la doy…por tanto NO la copien….si lo hacen…les deparara una muerte muuy muuy dolorosa..Y sangrienta.

Xd el drable muuy largo o el oneshot muuy pequeño data sobre los primeros días en la que L durmió con Light….ya lo se…ya lo se…L no duerme pero….digamos que había sido un graan día y por un momento dejo que sus casi inactivos requisitos físicos humanos normales lo vencieran Xd…por otro lado después

**Importante: **Heey antes de nada! Si les parece que me pase respecto a lo que Light dice de L por favor! No crean que es bashing… es imposible que yo haga bashing de L, Porque me encanta L! Podría sonar tonto e infantil pero después de que murió dure como tres meses sin seguir viendo la serie…. En fin eh de decir que es el primer fic de Death note y no estoy acostumbrada a la forma de ser de estos personajes …es solo que odio el OcC tanto como los fics malos y como los horrores ortográficos…para mi un fic con OcC me quita las ganas de leerlo, sin embargo! Esto es parodia…..y ya sabéis habrá una pizca de ocC en Light, un OcC inocente! Minimo….Xd saludable.

¡!Sin mas que decir Itadakimasu Xd a leer!

**Ser Kira no es fácil pero…..**

_¡Vivir con un detective mimado y adicto a la glucosa lo empeora todo!_

Desesperación, orgullo…eran las únicas dos palabras que podía identificar en su maldito superdotado cerebro, en el cual en este mismo instante se estaba llevando a cabo una guerra de proporciones épicas…. Y todo por culpa de sus físicas Y normales necesidades humanas…rayos! El era un dios! no…corrigió…el era El dios! Nadie tenia derecho a vigilarlo ni a ponerlo nervioso, ni a causarle molestias e inconvenientes y peor aun nadie debería tener el privilegio de que el le pidiera o simplemente necesitara de alguien…. el, el gran Kira tendría que rebajarse a intentar fallidamente despertar o sacar del mundo de la inconciencia a un retrasado mental adicto a la Glucosa que precisamente habia tenido la brillante idea de dormir hoy….y porque querría despertarlo? ahh sencillo, su vejiga estaba dolorosamente llena de líquidos desechos compuesto de sal y toxinas…en pocas palabras necesitaba ir al baño ¡Ahora!

¿Y que se lo impedía? Oh si…casi lo olvidaba….el antes mencionado detective que ahora dormía placidamente sin siquiera pensar que estaban a punto de asesinarle con una almohada había tenido la fantástica idea de unirlos a los dos mediante unas esposas…..y como si ya no fuera suficiente tener que andar por la calle escuchando a los cotillas cuestionando sus preferencias sexuales…ahora para cerrar con broche de oro su vejiga iba a explotar y todo por el maldito friki subdesarrollado que soñaba con pasteles a juzgar por la baba que caía libre por su boca y cuello.

-….-

-...-

-….-

-zzzZZZzzz...-

-Ryuuzaki?-

-Grrrr—balbuceo detective en sueños con un hilo de baba deslizándose por la boca, provocando así una para nada discreta mirada de asco y repulsión de parte del joven dios.

-ehh…etto..Ryuuzaki?—susurro Light, procurando no despertar a nadie mas del cuartel su vergüenza ya era suficiente, sin embargo solo logrando que el pelinegro apenas se moviera en sueños.

-rawwrr—gruño el pelinegro….ok, definitivamente el castaño habría decidido no escuchar eso, no quería saber que situación de su sueño ameritaba que el genio pelinegro emitiera ese gruñido en forma ¿sexy?..Ay no! Definitivamente no y no! Debía alejarse de Ryuuzaki y pronto…ya se le estaba pegando lo raro..y el dios del nuevo mundo no podría ser raro…porque raro no entraba es su definición de perfecto y un dios debía ser P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O.

No obstante…entre las posibles opciones su cerebro barajo la de ir al baño con ryuuzaki a rastras…. En realidad la idea de arrastrarlo por todo el suelo no le parecía nada mal es mas estaba convencido de que así debía de ser, sin embargo se encontraban en el tercer piso..y el edificio que utilizaban como cuartel no poseía ascensores…debido a que el famoso detective los aborrecía luego de, según el, haberse quedado atrapado 6 horas de uno, de pequeño, y después de todo el cuarto que utilizaban como habitación solo era una oficina que se había acondicionado para usarla de dormitorio y los baños se encontraba en la planta baja…y ciertamente la idea de bajar a Ryuuzaki por las escaleras con la vejiga llena no sonaba muy apetecible..

-ahrg!— gruño Light, Estaba comenzando a impacientarse y la ira corría por sus venas….no era posible que un simple retrasado pudiera hacerle esto! No a el!…ahhhh maldito karma! Con que juegas sucio! Me atacas directamente! Espera a que me quite a este friki de encima y tendrás una visita de mi Death note!...un momento pero..¿Que rayos estaba pensando! El karma ni siquiera tenia un nombre! Estaba enloqueciendo!

-escucha Ryuuzaki—Susurro el castaño de forma diplomática a un muy dormido detective—yo no te agrado….tu…bueno..Tu me das indigestión…pero ENSERIO necesito y al baño—musito con un tono de desesperación, a lo que el detective murmuro algo ininteligible lo cual causo que la ira del dios en ascenso arraigara.

-con que no me haces caso! A mi! Esta bien! se que me estas escuchando! Ahh ya se! Quieres matarme! Planeas mi muerte…como no puedes descubrir quien es Kira, entonces matándome crees que lo lograras! Crees que si me atrapas entonces serás libre y podrás comprarte esa granja de cacatúas africanas que tanto susurras en sueños sin que nadie te lo critique porque claaro serás el mayor detective del mundo —musito Light en tono esquizofrénico—pero déjame decirte que no resultara! Porque NO soy Kira! No lo soy! y aunque lo fuera…no estoy diciendo que lo sea…no tendrías pistas para vincularme con nada! Porque soy mas inteligente que tu! Experimento de laboratorio y te ganare lo importa que pase..! Muajajajajajajajaja—tercio Light con su ya conocida sonrisa psicópata…pero sin embargo….

L no daba señales de vida….

Light estaba a punto del desequilibrio mental aguda…sentía que la vena que palpitaba arriba de su ojo izquierdo ya iba a explotar y tenia un leve tic en la ceja derecha….ya se había partido la cabeza y sus opciones se habían agotado, no sabia que hacer y era cuestión de tiempo para que a.- su vejiga se vaciara allí mismo o b.-explotara y el muriera.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones era terriblemente humillante y poco sana para la reputación de un dios….axial que era hora de hacer algo descabellado…era la única manera de despertar al detective era….

-ok, ok, ok tu ganas! Eres el mejor detective del mundo! Y sii yo soy Kira y que! Jamás podrás hacer nada mientras yo me esconda bajo el papel de niñito mimado de papa y sea el mejor estudiante de todo Japón! Te ganare y soy 9 años menor que tu! Morirás como el Emo que eres! Y yo ganare como debe ser! Así que escúchame! Soy Kira, soy Kira soy Kira! Soy K-I-R-A vamos! Deletrea conmigo K-I-R-A, soy Kira! El dios del nuevo mundo! Soy kiramejorquetu y no puedes hacer Naadaaa!—Balbuceo Light a todo dar en el oído de L, provocando que este le propinara un manotazo que fue a dar exactamente a la nariz de Light arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación..

-hay hay hay hay hay paloomaaa—susurro el castaño aturdido mientras se sobaba el enorme Chichón que le había salido en la frente y que intentaba ponerse de pie, mas sin lograrlo.

Se encontrada a punto de abalanzarse encima del pelinegro cuando divisó algo en la mesito de noche…era un pequeño objeto…camino hacia la mesita y al acercarse las vio….allí tranquilas como riéndose de el..Estaban las llaves que las malditas esposas que lo unían con el durmiente pelinegro…estaba apunto de gritar las incoherencias mas vulgares escuchadas por el hombre cuando recordó el porque las buscaba…las tono y apenas de hizo con ellas…fue directo a su muñeca donde se encontraba la cerradura de dichas esposas y al abrirla, inmediatamente salio corriendo a las escaleras como alma que lleva vio a Watari en lencería de mujer...

Una vez salio del baño y se encontró renovado….no podía creer que eso tuviera algo que ver, pero después de todo lo que paso…..hasta creía que veía las cosas de otra forma….todo fue hasta que al subir al tercer piso divido las luces encendidas….podría ser que? No, eso era imposible….L estaba dormido y posiblemente haya despertado porque necesitaba seguir investigando sobre Kira…depuse de todo no era raro que el detective trabajara a deshoras…

El castaño se armo con su habitual cara de poker, Y se preparo para entrar a la habitación y preguntar por la investigación como si nada pasara…..sin embargo cuando entro sintió que tres pares de fuertes brazos se colocaban sobre el y le empujaban al suelo y lo ultimo que pudo percibir fue su cara chocando contra el suelo..

-pe..Pero q-que…- musito el castaño confundido, mas no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por el pelinegro que se encontraba en su habitual pose agachado frente a el…

-light-kun, estas arrestado por ser Kira, el asesino de masas….—expreso L con orgullo y una pequeña media sonrisa.

-q-que dices Ryuuzaki—Dijo un nervioso Light..no podía ser que le hayan tendido un trampa! No eso era imposi..

El castaño se quedo sin palabras Al ver que el pelinegro extrajo de su bolsillo derecho una pequeña grabadora…lo tenia! Lo había descubierto! No era posible a el al dios!

-tengo una pequeña duda Light-kun—musito L fingiendo estar confundido -¿QUIEN ES MAS INTELIGENTE QUE QUIEN AHORA?

Después de todo…..la idea de arrastrar a Ryuuzaki por las escaleras cuesta abajo ahora ya no le parecía tan mala.

_**FIN**_

Les gusto? Merezco un lindo y delicioso comentario? ; ) confío en ustedes.

Besos..Nos leemos

**Att:** dulce-maldad


End file.
